Tripped
by lyndamoon
Summary: There was always a reason why Kagome's mother, Naomi Higurashi, had never stopped her daughter from travelling back in time. Her reason is nothing but a memory of a sneaky spirit who played tricks, a well that never ended, and a powerful taiyoukai known as Inu no Taisho. CU. Written in one-shots and drabbles.


**Story Summary:** There was always a reason why Kagome's mother, Naomi Higurashi, had never stopped her daughter from travelling back in time. Her reason is nothing but a memory of a sneaky spirit who played tricks, a well that never ended, and a powerful taiyoukai known as Inu no Taisho. Once faced with impossible circumstances, one may never stop to find a way out; Naomi wasn't so hasty.

**Pairings:** None

**Categories:** Gen, Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Notes:** I was wondering why Kagome's mother always took her travelling back in time so well. If it were me, I would have freaked out and probably bombed the place. Alas, this is what my mind spit out one day. I named Kagome's mother and Inu no Taisho myself, so I do not expect anyone to even think about yelling "Toga" at me. Enjoy, as I am enjoying writing it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Suds from the bubbles of the sink water swished with the every move of Kagome Higurashi's mother's hands, sending them flying into the air like the yells of childish delight. She cleaned and cleared the house like a mother should. Her sleeves were rolled up in a vain attempt to keep the cotton material from soaking with the soapy water. All was as it should; though it wasn't, not really, anyway.

"Naomi!" Grandpa Higurashi's voice yelled, his voice keening and slightly panicked. "There is a demon! A demon, I say!" A loud thud, followed by an theatrical gasp. "It looks like a spider, but my eyes do not deceive! This is worse than that halfling Kagome used to bring around-"

"Papa!" Naomi scolded, as if she had caught Souta or Kagome doing something particularly wrong. "Mind your voice. It is a spider. Kagome's still asleep."

The middle-aged woman walked out of the kitchen to see Grandpa Higurashi squishing said spider with a holy sutra.

She almost laughed. It wasn't until he muttered, "Demon begone," in the darkest voice she'd ever heard from him did she laugh. It was a light sound; the sound you'd want to wake up to in the morning, when you're too tired to move and your hair is sticking up crazily.

Her hand found his, helping him stand. "Just what am I going to do with you?" She asked, fondly.

"Feed me," he replied without missing a beat.

The tell-tale sound of Kagome waking up filled Naomi's ears when Grandpa was sitting at the table, whipped cream and strawberries lying in a bowl just beneath his beard. Her soft steps grew in sound as she descended the stairs, appearing before her mother with pajamas and a messy ponytail.

"Cute," Naomi cooed to her daughter, giggling when the teen blushed bashfully.

Kagome yawned, eyes misty. "Morning, mama . . . " She gazed at the wooden table dopily. "Food? Yeah?"

The mother grinned. "I'll whip you something up real quick."

Kagome had rice on her chin when she lifted her head in a curious manner. Her bright, blue eyes snapped over to the window, and then landed on her mother, who stared back at her daughter. "It's been long," was all she managed, voice edging away from sadness and more to happy memories.

It was the smile on Kagome's face that made Naomi want to reach out to her daughter. "It has," she nodded, closing her eyes briefly. "I bet they miss you just as much as you miss them, my girl."

Kagome gulped down her orange juice. "I hope Shippo grew up to be nine-tails like he'd always wanted to be."

This was routine, a short conversation about the past with her daughter. A coping mechanism in some ways. Kagome would comment about how long it's been, Naomi would remark on how well Kagome was taking it (she'd been bursting into tears in the beginning, barely able to finish the conversation), and then Kagome would drop a wish for her friends.

First, Inuyasha would live a long and happy life. Inuyasha would continue to help others, find a girl (Kagome choked on this one, just a bit), and have a beautiful baby boy or girl (Kagome had then absently patted at her lower tummy). He wouldn't throw away his life in a needless battle, nor would he sit around and die alone. Inuyasha would be happy.

Second, Sango and Miroku would have wedding full of laughs and joy. Each of their children - "20 children, I hope," Kagome had laughed, teary eyed at the prospect. "Miroku said 20 children." - would be received with unprecedented joy. Kirara would train with their strong, independent children. They would eat good food, meet with good fortune, and greet death holding hands. They would be too in love.

Third, Shippo would definitely gain his nine tails. He would grow up to be taller than even Inuyasha, maybe just an inch or so shy of Sesshomaru's height. He would wear a braid (Kagome had drawn a picture, and then proceeded filled twenty pages with the kitsune), and be able to transform into the fox that his father had been able to transform into. Shippo would fall in love with a human, probably, if you were to look at his past first loves. Kagome laughed, then, thinking of how cute the hanyou would be. Shippo would be glad all his life, even without Kagome there to act motherly toward him.

Of course, during these interactions Naomi would shed a few tears herself. Despite what anyone else might think of having to go through three years of this, Naomi couldn't blame Kagome. She, herself, had been through quite a lot; losing Kagome's father, Tadao, having been one of them. Naomi could not blame Kagome.

It wasn't her daughter's fault for getting caught up in 500 years ago. It wasn't her daughter's fault for the well closing. Naomi would know this.

"How about we go to the store? I need more fruits," she offered, touching Kagome's hand with a gentleness that only a loved one could offer.

Kagome stood, taking her dishes with her, "Of course."

The scent was fresh with early Spring when Naomi stepped out, her flats patting against the concrete. The sound only mildly disrupted the serenity of the property. Goshinboku stood tall and true and proud, lending the surrounding area a sort of purity that one wouldn't be able to find in the contemporary world. Although a bustling city was literally within view, Naomi couldn't help but think that right then, in that place, she was standing in a the centre of a calm forest. Reality could be a slap in the face sometimes. Not that she minded as much as she had when she was Kagome's age.

Her jeans constricted her movements, and she found herself wishing, not for the first time, for miko garb. Her beige shoulder bag was the only reason she found herself in the presence of blue jeans, anyway. At least her white shirt was comfortable.

"Ah," Naomi exhaled, staring around at the buildings with no small feeling of nostalgia. Her gaze lingered longest on the wellhouse. "Kagome!" She called, urging the young girl to hurry.

She came rushing down soon after, skirt bouncing with every step.

Everything _seemed_ just as it should be as they walked the grounds, intent on leaving.

It's just that it really wasn't.

A pulse seemed to pound through the air, stilling both Kagome and Naomi's movements. Naomi feigned ignorance, and looked to her daughter, searching for answers. Kagome, seeming short on breath, stared hard at the large tree.

"Mama," she whispered, reaching behind to grasp her mother's well worn hand. "Can you . . . can I?" Kagome cast a glance to Naomi, eyes sparkling.

Naomi almost wanted to refuse. It wouldn't do any good for anything as promising as this feeling to sneak up so unexpectedly, only to refuse and break her hope. But hope was the only thing she seemed to have, and taking that hope and tying it around her neck was no better than stepping back and simply refusing.

So she nodded, silent on the matter.

Kagome nodded back, and turned to the tree.

She walked toward Goshinboku, and upon reaching, laid a hand against the bark. Her hand lit up with a pink, pure light. Turning her eyes to the well house, only then did she hesitate. Naomi saw it in her back; the fright, the breakfast conversations, and the broken ankle. The mother watched as her daughter grew up, she watched, and watched, and this time she cheered.

When Kagome went into the well house and shut the door behind her, she clenched her first in determination. When Kagome didn't return after 3, 5, 10, 20 minutes, she lifted the fist to her heart.

And for the first time since Kagome was able to travel into the past, she felt just a little bit sad.

Because Kagome had saved the world, and Kagome had fallen deeply in love. She had done so much, only to have the well close for three whole years. And right when she got over it, the well opened again.

The well opened again.

For the third time.

For nobody knew, nobody could possibly know - other than Naomi's mother, her mother who understood nearly everything Naomi hadn't told her. There was once a great and immensely powerful taiyoukai who had taken over the Western provinces with his cunning and strength. There was once a young girl who was tricked by a spirit. There was once 900 years between then and now.

There was a story, about a girl whose mother worked as a shrine maiden. A miko cleansed evil spirits; this, nearly everyone in Japan knew. The girl was no younger than 15 years old, with a smile and a love so wide it covered all it knew . . .


End file.
